


A Brat in Lace

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [31]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Lace, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Teasing, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer surprises Marvin on Valentine's Day with breakfast wearing lingerie. Marvin wants to touch but Whizzer makes him work for it..._______Requests by anons on Tumblr: "Whiz surprises Marv one morning by serving him breakfast in bed in lingerie and lets just say,,,, breakfast isnt the only thing Marvin eats that morning ;) maybe a birthday or valentines day fic? it could be cute if Whiz brings the breakfast in on a tray and hes wearing like a dressing gown/robe and then once Marvin starts eating hes like Oh it's so HOT in here and takes it off to reveal like a red lacy teddy bear set" / "it'd be cool to see your take on Whizzer being more of a brat, like he starts having more fun with it and making marvin work for his submission kind of thing? idk whizzer just seems like a bratty bottom to me ajsfhajd"
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Brat in Lace

Whizzer was never one to celebrate holidays, especially—in his opinion—meaningless holidays like Valentine’s Day, but in an effort to prove to both Marvin and himself that he was not so jaded his and Marvin’s second go-round, he decided to do something nice for Marvin to celebrate. So relatively early that morning, he brought Marvin something special in bed on a tray—two chocolate and strawberry crepes drizzled with chocolate syrup and dusted with powdered sugar—and woke him by leaning down to kiss his face. Marvin twitched slightly every time Whizzer’s lips touched him until he finally blinked his eyes open.

“Hmm?” He yawned and stretched. “What’s going on?” he said, voice slow and heavy. 

Whizzer explained he’d made crepes to celebrate Valentine’s Day, which Marvin rightly raised an eyebrow at, knowing that Whizzer had, several times, ranted about what a waste of time the holiday was. But… he looked interested and sat up, his hair sticking up at odd angles and faint lines pressed into his cheek from the pillow. Whizzer sat down on the bed beside him, pulling the tray onto his knees. Marvin looked curiously at him.

“Why are you wearing a bathrobe? You never wear bathrobes except after showers.”

Whizzer glanced down at the sleek blue and black silk jacquard dressing gown he was wearing. Marvin thought this was a _bathrobe_? “It’s a _dressing gown_ , Marvin. Very different from a bathrobe.”

Marvin shrugged and tugged the tray toward him. He fed Whizzer a couple strawberries that had fallen out of the crepe and they ate together, Marvin continuing to throw Whizzer puzzled looks every once in a while. 

“What’s with the, um… dressing gown, then?” Marvin asked, distracted as Whizzer licked chocolate syrup off the tips of his fingers.

Whizzer shrugged. “Felt like it.” He paused, then leaned forward to kiss Marvin, tasting chocolate and strawberries and syrup on his tongue. Marvin pushed the tray off his thighs and Whizzer climbed in his lap, hands in his hair, trying to both tame his bedhead and muss it up further. Marvin was gripping Whizzer’s hips, squeezing, trying to pull him closer, and if Whizzer hadn’t had other plans, he would have gladly let Marvin pull him in. Instead he pulled back, leaving Marvin with red lips and a disappointed expression.

“What?” he said, hands still on Whizzer’s hips.

Whizzer ran his hands up and down Marvin’s arms. “It’s hot in here.”

“It’s hot in here?”

“Yeah. Really hot.” Whizzer untied the dressing gown and it fell open and—

Marvin’s mouth went dry. Whizzer was decked out in a delicate floral-patterned red lace bodysuit—brilliant against his skin—that left nothing to the imagination. When Whizzer had gone out to buy it, he’d looked at many different kinds, but this one, that left his cock and his ass exposed, and had a bow resting on the top of his ass, had been the obvious choice. Marvin had ripped one too many pairs of Whizzer’s pants trying to get to him and the design of this bodysuit meant Marvin wouldn’t ever have to rip anything. He was all there, ready. The crepes had just been a distraction. _This_ was the real surprise he had planned.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Whizzer murmured lowly in his ear. Marvin shivered. Whizzer pulled back and got off his lap and Marvin leaned to follow him, hypnotized, hand reaching out, needing to touch… and Whizzer swept the dressing gown closed and tied it snugly around his waist, obscuring all that Marvin had been reaching for. Marvin’s hand fell to the bed, limp.

“What are you doing?” Marvin asked, and Whizzer knew he was itching to touch him, to feel him, to hold him, to get his mouth somewhere that wasn’t anywhere near Whizzer’s lips.

Whizzer picked up Marvin’s tray with deft fingers and slid off the bed. “Cleaning up.”

He whisked out of the room, Marvin calling, “Seriously?!” after him. 

Marvin always had this… _voice_ when he was horny and frustrated, and he was using it now. It was a bit more ragged than usual, a bit more demanding, a bit more grumbly. And if Whizzer had played his cards right, Marvin would follow him into the kitchen and use that same voice to—

“What the hell, Whizzer?” Marvin had stalked into the kitchen after him, hair sticking up at odd angles, pajamas wrinkled.

“What the hell, Marvin?” Whizzer mimicked, putting the tray on the counter and sitting down at the table.

“Don’t get smart with me.”

“You’re using your dad voice again,” Whizzer said, leaning back in the chair and putting his feet on the table, unaffected, nonchalant, flippant—every attitude that was sure to push all of Marvin’s buttons. With his legs up, the dressing gown slipped down his thighs, pooling around his groin, hanging off the chair. Marvin noticed. Of course Marivn noticed. Whizzer was putting on a show specially for him. He’d be disappointed, maybe even offended, if Marvin didn’t notice. “You always use your dad voice when I’m not doing what you want. Daddy.”

Marvin huffed. His cheeks colored. He scowled. “Don’t call me that,” he growled.

“Then don’t talk to me like I’m your child.”

Whizzer was smirking, having the time of his life getting Marvin all riled up like this. It was always fun to see how worked up he could make him before he snapped. It usually didn’t take much.

“Behave,” Marvin said, and Whizzer’s body tingled. Marv’s rougher, more dominant side was showing its face and Whizzer was _loving_ it. 

“Make me,” Whizzer said, challenging. 

Goading Marvin into manhandling him almost always turned out really well for both of them. Marvin, who had struggled with his masculinity back when they were first together, wasn’t nearly so insecure about being “a man” now but still loved it when Whizzer would let him overpower him. Whizzer, on the other hand, loved when Marvin was greedy with his body, uncontrollable with desire, trying to force him down and get inside him as soon as possible. Whizzer loved being wanted like that and Marvin loved to want him.

A muscle twitched in Marvin’s jaw. 

“Don’t clench your jaw so much, Marv. It’s not healthy.”

“Don’t run your mouth,” Marvin answered, voice low and dangerous. He was clenching and unclenching his hands at his side, and Whizzer was desperately curious to know the thoughts that were running through his mind at that particular moment.

“What’s gonna stop me? _Who’s_ gonna stop me? You? You gonna stop me? You gonna—”

Marvin was on him in a flash, absorbing the rest of his sentence with a demanding kiss. It felt like he was trying to choke Whizzer with his tongue, and Whizzer let him. Whizzer was half-hard already, anticipation alone enough to send blood rushing to his cock, and he was fighting the temptation to slip a hand beneath the dressing gown and tend to the ache that was building between his legs.

Marvin bit Whizzer’s lip hard, pulling on it with his teeth when he finally pulled away. Whizzer was breathless, cheeks pink, craving Marvin’s lips. But Marvin had to work for it. He wasn’t getting his hands on Whizzer without a little tug of war first, a power play. Marvin reached for the dressing gown, but Whizzer pushed him away.

“No, you don’t. You gotta _work_ for it.” He spread his legs wide, the dressing gown falling open, revealing _everything_. “This dick ain’t gonna jerk itself.” 

Marvin reached forward again and Whizzer clamped his legs shut, rearranging the dressing gown to cover himself again. The smooth, soft fabric slid delightfully over his cock. He shifted the dressing gown just to feel it again. 

Marvin got to his knees and Whizzer let him push his legs apart until he was sitting spread eagle on the chair, Marvin kneeling between them. Marvin put his hand on Whizzer’s cock through the fabric and massaged his thumb in small circles up and down until Whizzer’s cock was fully hard and a wet spot was blooming on the front of the dressing gown. Whizzer dropped his head back over the chair and sighed. 

He felt Marvin lift the dressing gown away, pushing it off as far as possible, so as to reveal as much of Whizzer’s skin as possible, and Marvin ran his hands across the lace bodysuit, light and quick. 

“You’re gorgeous in this,” Marvin said, and then nipped at Whizzer’s inner thigh. “Smart of you to wear one I don’t have to rip open to get at you. You’re all here, ready for me.”

Whizzer exhaled heavily, face turned up to the ceiling. Being completely exposed and vulnerable had always been such a turn-on for him, and knowing that Marvin was just raking his eyes over him, probably thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him, turned on by the sight of him in red lace, was making Whizzer’s body react accordingly. 

Marvin ran a hand down his chest, and Whizzer’s hair stood on end, tingling. When he felt Marvin’s tongue flicking at the tip of his cock, light and teasing, he felt a heat ripple and curl outward, warming his skin and making his toes curl and press up involuntarily. Marvin put his hands on Whizzer’s knees to keep him still and attached his lips to the underside of the head of Whizzer’s cock. He sucked. Whizzer moaned. Marvin did something exquisite with his tongue and another moan was pulled from Whizzer’s lips. He was more than happy to let Marvin pleasure him. If Marvin was expecting him to respond in kind—return the favor—he had another thing coming. 

Marvin pulled off and Whizzer’s cock fell to his belly, wet and flushed. Whizzer looked down at Marvin, eyelids heavy, and Marvin smiled and nipped at the inside of Whizzer’s thigh again. 

“Take the dressing gown off,” Marvin said, kneading Whizzer’s thigh. 

Whizzer met his eyes and quirked the corners of his lips. “No,” he said, smug, self-assured. He was desperately hard and could hardly focus on anything except relieving the buildup of need and desire that was roiling inside him, but he wanted to play. He didn’t want to push Marvin so far that he’d get punished—he just wanted to get Marvin going, defy him enough that Marvin had to fight for control. For Whizzer, there was something so titillating, so arousing about fighting for control and _losing._ And Marvin, as much as he had changed, still liked to win when they tussled. 

Whizzer slipped the dressing gown off his shoulder, letting Marvin get a good, long look at his exposed shoulder before standing. He went to walk away, but Marvin gripped his arm and spun him back around. Thinking fast, Whizzer put his hand on Marvin’s cock through his pajama pants and rubbed hard. Marvin’s grip on his arm slackened. Whizzer scraped his nails across the front of Marvin’s pants, then took his hand away and moved in close so that his thigh was pressed firmly against his cock instead. Whizzer put his lips up to Marvin’s ear and lightly scratched the back of his neck and exhaled heavily, with a little whine, in his ear for effect.

Marvin slid his hands beneath the dressing gown and gripped Whizzer’s ass, trying to keep him in place, but Whizzer wasn’t having it and wiggled out of Marvin’s grip. He darted out of the kitchen, knowing Marvin would probably follow, and he was right. Marvin caught up to him at their bedroom door and, in a sudden show of strength, manhandled him through the doorway and across the room. Whizzer pushed back, trying to get away, but Marvin was just a little stronger and eventually got Whizzer pinned down on the bed and sat on his chest.

Marvin was breathing heavily, and beads of sweat were collecting on his temples. Whizzer realized that Marvin sitting on his chest meant that his cock was _right there_ , and Whizzer’s arms were still free. He smiled up at Marvin and Marvin stared back, still breathing heavily. Marvin hadn’t realized that if wanted to keep Whizzer down, he was going to have to contend with Whizzer trying to get him off with his hands. He hadn’t thought that far ahead, clearly.

Whizzer put his hand on Marvin’s pants and rubbed hard, like he’d been doing earlier. Marvin let out a surprised noise that quickly turned into a ragged moan, and Whizzer rubbed faster. If Marvin came, that would mean Whizzer had won, and he knew Marvin wouldn’t let that happen. It was worth a try, though. When Whizzer squeezed Marvin’s balls through the thin fabric, Marvin groaned and fell sideways onto the bed.

Whizzer, whose own cock had not flagged at all despite not having any attention paid to it for some time now, sat up and got off the bed now that Marvin wasn’t holding him down. He didn’t run quite yet, though. Marvin was kneeling on the bed, hair falling into his face, and when he looked at Whizzer, his eyes were wild and burning. Whizzer felt a cold shiver shoot down his spine. He knew that look. 

Marvin stripped his shirt off and flung it into a corner. His neck was a splotchy red, his chest flushed to match. 

“Take the dressing gown off,” Marvin said, and Whizzer shivered at his voice, smooth and dangerous and hard.

Whizzer shrugged it off and laid it on the bed. He’d refused to take it off enough times—Marvin deserved at least a little compliance with his orders every once in a while. Marvin slid off the bed and circled him, looking him over. He traced the lines of the lace, and re-tied the bow resting on the top of Whizzer’s ass. 

“Look how pretty you are,” Marvin said, coming back around to face Whizzer and run his hands up and down Whizzer’s sides, feeling the lace beneath his hands. “And all mine.”

Whizzer let out a long breath, realizing it was shaky as he did so. 

“Are you going to behave now?” Marvin asked. 

Whizzer met his eyes. “Maybe.”

“Am I going to have to tie you down?”

Whizzer paused _just_ long enough before saying, “No.”

Marvin walked around him again, and Whizzer felt like an animal being circled by a predator. Marvin stopped behind him and Whizzer didn’t dare turn to see him.

“God, I love this part of you,” Marvin said, squeezing Whizzer’s ass and then fitting his fingers between his cheeks and brushing against his hole. He pressed harder. “This was made to be fucked by me.” 

Whizzer’s body tingled. Marvin pressed up behind him and crowded him into a wall. He rotated his hips against Whizzer’s ass. 

“Can you feel how hard you make me?” he whispered into Whizzer’s ear.

Whizzer spread his legs a bit and pushed back against Marvin, grinding against his cock. “You wanna fuck me? Yeah? You wanna fuck me?”

Marvin gripped his hips and started grinding more forcefully. “Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you,” he said, voice thin and hard, punctuated by groans.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Whizzer said, though it took a lot of effort to shimmy away from the wall and out of Marvin’s grasp. The grinding had been really good.

Marvin lunged for him, but Whizzer sidestepped him and ran, hoping to put up a good chase. He disappeared into the small walk-in closet they had in the guest room and closed the door behind him, knowing Marvin would find him eventually. 

Knowing he and Marvin kept lube stashed in weird places throughout the house, he dug through several drawers before finding some. He put his leg up on a shelf, got his fingers wet, and slid them in. He was fucking himself with his fingers when Marvin yanked the door open. When Marvin saw what he was doing, his face flushed a darker red than before.

“Why’d you run?” he growled. 

Whizzer shrugged, continuing to move his fingers. “I didn’t want to stand there anymore.”

“But you’ll stand here?”

“I’ll—” He gasped as he hit his prostate. Shit. He hadn’t meant to do that. He shook it off, trying to stay nonchalant and unaffected. “I’ll stand wherever I like.”

“You’re not behaving.”

“Then make me behave. You’re not trying very hard. I’m getting the feeling that maybe you don’t _want_ me to behave.”

“Are you asking to be punished?”

Whizzer smirked and pulled his fingers out. “Would you? Punish me? I don’t know if you have it in you to _punish_ me.”

Marvin’s eyes darkened and he was tackling Whizzer roughly to the floor before Whizzer could react. Whizzer put up a decent fight, but Marvin wrestled him into submission, and Whizzer realized that being face-first on the floor with his arms pinned behind his back meant that Marvin was now physically in control. When Marvin was provoked enough, he could be incredibly strong. 

Whizzer may have been on the ground, his face in the rug, but that couldn’t stop him from goading Marvin into being even more dominant.

“Is that the best you got, Marv?” He wiggled beneath him, but stopped quickly because the rub of the rug on his cock was not pleasant. “I hope you know I’m _letting_ you hold me down right now. You’re barely holding me down. I could get away if I tried even a little bit.”

“I told you not to run your mouth,” Marvin growled, squeezing one hand over Whizzer’s mouth. Whizzer could feel the faint dig of Marvin’s nails in his cheek and he loved it.

He licked Marvin’s palm and Marvin made a noise of disgust and let go. He yanked the lube out of Whizzer’s hand, which Whizzer only realized just then that he was still holding.

“If you don’t want your dick to get rug burn, you’d better turn over and open your legs the moment I get off you. And if you don’t turn over, I’m going to assume you don’t care and I’m going to fuck you right where you are.”

Marvin climbed off him and Whizzer immediately rolled over. Marvin had threatened the prospect of rug burn before and Whizzer had ignored him and… it’s safe to say he was not about to make that mistake again. Friction burn on his cock was one of the most painful things he’d ever experienced. His cock had been red and swollen and incredibly painful to touch, and he’d been forced to wear loose pants and no boxers until it had healed up, which had taken about two weeks. On top of all that, he hadn’t been able to have sex or masturbate during that time either. He was _not_ putting himself through that again. 

What he _didn’t_ do, however, was spread his legs for Marvin. He didn’t need to. He’d done what he needed to keep from getting rug burn. Not opening his legs like Marvin asked wasn’t going to hurt him. 

Marvin didn’t comment that he hadn’t followed his directions. He bent down and attached his lips to the back of Whizzer’s thigh and sucked a line of dark marks from the back of his knee up to his ass, pushing his leg up as he went. He did the same on the other leg, and when he brushed his fingers over the marks, they were tender and sensitive and it sent a wave of tingles to Whizzer’s cock. 

“Open,” Marvin demanded, tapping his knees insistently. 

“I believe the correct password is ‘open sesame,’” Whizzer said, gleeful. 

Marvin grumbled under his breath and pried Whizzer’s legs open, and Whizzer immediately wrapped them around Marvin’s back, squeezing. Marvin frowned, but didn’t chastise him for it, since he hadn’t told Whizzer he couldn’t do that. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just far enough to pull his cock out. Whizzer lifted his head up to look and he reached his hand down, trying to touch, but Marvin slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t touch unless I tell you you can.”

Whizzer groaned and dropped his head back onto the rug. Marvin squeezed and pinched his thighs and then Whizzer heard the lube being opened. He realized at that moment that he had not only been working Marvin up, he’d been working _himself_ up, and he was suddenly wanting Marvin’s cock so badly that when Marvin started pushing in, the first inch or so of Marvin sliding in felt like an electric shock shooting from his cock through the rest of his body. It was pure bliss.

When Marvin was in, Whizzer was stuffed to the hilt, and after so much build-up, it felt like he’d just entered a new plane of existence, it felt so good. Not looking, he reached down to hook his arms beneath his knees and pull his legs up, and just as he was feeling the stretch and pull of the muscles in his thighs, Marvin slid out and back in again. All that, combined with the fact that pulling his legs up had changed the angle of penetration enough so that Marvin was going deeper than he’d just been, made Whizzer’s eyes roll back in his head and he dug his fingers into his knees and pulled harder.

After a few moments, that euphoric feeling wore off, only to be replaced by a gnawing feeling of unfulfillment. He wanted to be _ravished_ , and Marvin’s current languorous pace was starting to frustrate him.

Wanting Marvin to move faster, but not wanting to ask directly, Whizzer pretended to look at an invisible watch on his wrist and yawned. “Slow morning over here, huh?”

Marvin growled, but instead of pounding Whizzer into the floor like Whizzer expected him to do, he pulled out and got to his feet. Whizzer ached with the sudden emptiness.

“I’m done.”

Whizzer felt a spark of panic. He sat up, suddenly realizing he’d actually done it—he’d pushed Marvin too far. He’d never quite managed to frustrate Marvin to the point that he left Whizzer to fend for himself. He’d irritated Marvin enough that he’d tied Whizzer down and blindfolded him and handcuffed him before, but never had Marvin just _stopped_. Whizzer didn’t want him to stop—he was needing it now and he was desperate to continue. He stared up at Marvin, pleading for him to come back, keep going, but Marvin only gave him a scathing look in return and turned and left the walk-in closet, tucking his cock back into his pants as he went. Whizzer was left sitting on the rug, frustrated now to the point that tears were gathering in his eyes. He was just trying to tease him, get him to go faster, and it had backfired.

He got up off the floor, frustrated. He pulled one of his fuzzy bathrobes off a hanger and put it on. It was comforting. He sat down again on the floor, head on his knees, for a while, feeling his arousal fade to a low simmer. He could get himself off—bring himself to orgasm just to spite Marvin—but it felt wrong to do it without him, so he just sat there until he figured he’d better go and try to apologize and get Marvin’s cock back in him as soon as possible.

When he entered the kitchen, Marvin was sitting at the table sipping a mug of coffee as though it were a normal morning.

“I see you’ve decided to show your face,” he said, not looking up.

“I’m sorry,” Whizzer said, biting his lip, hoping that would spur Marvin to finish what he started. “I’m sorry for not behaving.”

“Sit,” Marvin said, patting his lap.

Whizzer sat demurely on Marvin’s lap and Marvin wound his arm around Whizzer’s waist. He sipped his coffee. Eventually his hand found its way beneath Whizzer’s bathrobe to fondle him gently. Whizzer was hard again almost immediately, even though Marvin was hardly doing much.

“I accept your apology,” Marvin said, taking another sip of his coffee. “Bathrobe off.”

Whizzer took it off and hung it over the back of a chair. He was about to sit back down when Marvin put out a hand to stop him. He put his mug on the table and unbuttoned his pants. 

“You’re gonna sit here until I finish my coffee.” Marvin pulled his cock out and stroked himself a few times. He took a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and handed it to Whizzer. “You know what to do.”

Whizzer took the lube and stroked Marvin with it and then fingered himself for a moment, indulgent.

“Hurry up,” Marvin said. “My coffee’s getting cold.”

Whizzer put the lube on the table and straddled Marvin’s lap, facing away from him. He reached behind him and slowly sat down on Marvin’s cock. Once he was fully seated, Marvin reached forward to get his coffee, shifting inside Whizzer just a bit, and a little noise erupted out of Whizzer’s throat. He clapped his hand over his mouth. If only Marvin would just _move_. But Marvin kept drinking his coffee, his arm around Whizzer’s waist, running his fingers over the red lace, still as could be.

It felt good, and Whizzer was glad to have Marvin back inside him, but he was aching to be fucked and Marvin was taking his sweet time about it. Every time Marvin moved just the tiniest bit, his cock shifted inside Whizzer and it was torture to feel Marvin but not be able to really _feel_ him. 

“Alright,” Marvin said finally, having drained the last of his coffee. “Off.” 

He patted Whizzer’s ass and Whizzer stood carefully, already missing the feeling of Marvin filling him up. He was putting his hand back there just to feel when Marvin curled a strong hand around his wrist. Whizzer looked at him. His eyes were burning bright.

“Bedroom.” He patted Whizzer’s ass again and titled his head toward the doorway. 

Whizzer went, feeling the ghost of Marvin’s hand on his ass, a reassuring, comforting touch. Marvin could be so gentle when he was playing rough, and Whizzer appreciated those small gestures—a reminder that whenever they were rough now, it was nothing like the way they’d been before, and a reminder that no matter what Marvin did, he was always there to make sure Whizzer was okay. He wouldn’t have done that before.

Whizzer was standing in the doorway, lost in thought, when Marvin walked up behind him.

“On the bed,” Marvin said, and Whizzer complied and lay down, enjoying these commands. It meant he was going to get what he wanted. 

He arched his neck to look at Marvin upside down, following directions this time but still remaining playful. He had never been a fan of complete seriousness during sex—a bit of fun went a long way where enjoyment was concerned.

Marvin pulled off his pajama pants and underwear and climbed on the bed after him. He hovered over Whizzer, appraising him.

“You’re gonna poke me in the eye with that if you’re not careful,” Whizzer said, pressing Marvin’s cock down just to watch it bounce back up.

Marvin laughed, his hardened facade breaking for just a moment. Whizzer leaned over to lick his cock lightly a couple times before Marvin pulled him up and they just kissed for a while, hands roaming.

Whizzer must have bitten Marvin’s lips a little too hard because Marvin pulled away and snapped, “Hands and knees,” and reached for the lube.

Whizzer smirked. “If you want me somewhere, you have to move me yourself,” he said cheerfully, taking a chance on misbehavior once again.

Marvin grumbled under his breath and pushed Whizzer onto his front. Whizzer didn’t help him one bit, and it took Marvin a few minutes to get Whizzer in the right position—and even then, he didn’t quite get it exactly, since Whizzer went limp and ended up face on the bed, ass in the air, instead of on hands and knees. 

“You look good like this,” Marvin mused, and Whizzer preened. “So… needy.”

Marvin got up behind him and Whizzer was tingling, ready. He was needy. No shame in being needy, not when he needed it like this. Marvin bent over him to kiss the spot between his shoulder blades and pressed his cock up against him. He slapped the top of Whizzer’s ass with his cock and rubbed it teasingly against his hole. Whizzer was desperate for Marvin’s cock and all the teasing was becoming too much for him.

“Fuck me, Marvin,” he heard himself saying, plaintive, pleading. He pressed his face into the mattress and pushed his ass up as high as he possibly could. “Fuck me, fuck me, _please_.”

He heard Marvin hum. “I love it when you want me like this.” Then his hands were reaching out to touch and squeeze and spread Whizzer’s cheeks wide. Whizzer pushed up and back as much as he could, and Marvin took the hint and pressed a wet finger to Whizzer’s hole. Whizzer let out a small whine into the mattress, and, encouraged, Marvin rubbed light circles around the soft, hyper-sensitive skin there. When Marvin dipped a finger in and out, Whizzer gripped the sheets and moaned. 

“Come on, Marvin, I’ve already done this—please just fuck me. Please? Please? I need it so bad.”

Whizzer felt Marvin pull his fingers out and heard the snap of the lube, and then there was a pause while Marvin most certainly was stroking himself, and then Marvin’s lips, wonderfully gentle, pressed a kiss to each dimple in Whizzer’s lower back, right above the lace bow, before Whizzer felt Marvin’s cock sliding in, thick and full and pressing in all the right spots. Whizzer’s breath left him for a moment while he adjusted, and he closed his eyes and pushed back toward Marvin when he felt he was ready, and Marvin took a firm grip of his hips, pulled back and snapped his own forward. Whizzer cried out. 

Marvin didn’t waste time—he was quickly fucking Whizzer into the mattress, and Whizzer felt like he was being pushed to his limit, but it was so incredibly good that he didn’t mind it at all. He knew he was making noise—and lots of it—but he could hardly hear himself through the fog of desire clouding his senses. 

He suddenly realized Marvin was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand anything Marvin was saying and just moaned more loudly, hoping that was the response Marvin was looking for. Marvin’s cock felt so good, and it was hitting Whizzer’s prostate every time, and every nerve ending was tingling. Whizzer had never felt as good as he did on the days his body was lit up from the inside. If only Marvin could feel what he was feeling.

With every thrust, Whizzer’s cock bobbed in the air. He reached a hand down to touch himself and found the growing wet spot on the bed below where precum was dripping out of him. He was close, but he wanted this to last as long as possible, so he withdrew his hand.

Marvin leaned completely over Whizzer, holding him tightly around the waist, and let out a choked, broken phrase that Whizzer could hardly make out—but going by Marvin’s tone of voice, Whizzer could guess that he was close to coming. 

Marvin pulled out just then, flipped Whizzer onto his back, thrust in again, and bent down to suck at Whizzer’s nipple through the red lace and Whizzer knew it was over. He let out a series of quick, loud whines, and then his orgasm crested and he felt a sudden wave of warmth as he came, his cock spasming on his belly. 

He felt Marvin, who was always so good at recognizing when Whizzer was about to come so that he could come with him, tense and then release suddenly as well. They both clung to each other as they came, sounds meeting and mixing, and Whizzer looked up to find Marvin squeezing his shut in a pained sort of ecstasy, and if he concentrated enough he could feel Marvin’s cock twitching inside him. He loved to watch Marvin come. His face was so… sweet and rough at the same time, and the knowledge that _he_ made Marvin look like that made him feel so _good_.

Marvin collapsed on top of him, smearing come into the lace, and groaned, “You have no idea how hard it is to hold off when I have you under me like this, wearing _this_.” He ran his hand up Whizzer’s chest, fingertips catching on the lace.

Whizzer wrapped his arms and legs around Marvin, keeping him in place, and kissed his face. “I’ll have to wear it again sometime.”

Marvin groaned again. “Oh god, please do. You have no idea how good you look.”

“I think I might have some idea, considering you’re on top of me with your dick up my ass right now. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Marvin burst out laughing and lay his head on Whizzer’s chest. His laughter ebbed away and he sighed, content. He fingered the edge of the lace around Whizzer’s neck.

“I never thought I’d get off on a _man_ wearing lace,” Marvin said quietly. 

Whizzer was quiet. Marvin… didn’t like to talk about things like this. He was rarely so open and emotionally vulnerable—more than before, but still not all that comfortable letting Whizzer see some sides of him. He’d let Whizzer coax him into being physically vulnerable over time, but he was still emotionally guarded and Whizzer had had a harder time cracking that facade. 

“I never thought— I always thought— I always wanted to see you in something like this, but I…” He squeezed his eyes shut and Whizzer saw tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Whizzer caressed his shoulder in a reassuring touch. Marvin opened his eyes and smiled adoringly at Whizzer. “Thank you for giving me another chance,” he said softly. 

Whizzer ran his hands across all of Marvin that he could reach, trying to tell him how much he meant to him without speaking because he wasn’t sure he had the vocabulary to express it. Marvin lay his head on Whizzer’s chest again, mumbling something that sounded like, “You’re so wonderful,” and for once, after sex, it was Whizzer holding Marvin instead of the other way around, and even when the lace started irritating Whizzer’s skin, he didn’t make Marvin move; they lay there together for as long as they needed and Whizzer was content. Happy.


End file.
